


Wear With Pride

by NedVelvet



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: And his clan, And his husband, Copperright, Fluff, Fluff with a bit of steam, He's proud of himself, I WISH IT WAS LONGER, M/M, Oh wait oops spoilers in the tags, One Shot, Only reason this is rated Teen is because of the second-to-last bit, Otherwise this would be rated for General Audiences, Prideful Right Hand Man, They are gay, They are married, You will see why, short-ish, that's how long they've been married, this takes place before the timeline of the games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedVelvet/pseuds/NedVelvet
Summary: Sup this is the first of my txt.file stories I've ever posted and I think it turned out pretty good if the beta reader review is to be trusted which it is.This is just some Copperright cuz there isn't enough of it out there.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Wear With Pride

The Right Hand Man was more prideful than one would initially think. It'd only be after one got to know him that they'd find he was very proud of a lot of things. His mustache for one. He came from a rough family. His mother died when he was very young and while his father was very visibly trying his best he still didn't have the best temper. When Right's mustache started growing in it was the happiest he had ever seen his father in years.

"Wear that stache with pride, kid. It'll get you far." He told him, a firm hand on his shoulder. And so Right did. He grew it out and trimmed it how he wanted, and it became the stylish curtain look he had today. He could take jokes pretty well, but jokes about his mustache always made him wince. Another thing he would pride himself on was the performance and moral of the clan. Ever since he and Reginald overthrew Terrence and established themselves as 2nd and first in command respectively, they would both pay very much attention to ensuring everyone in the clan could perform at peak condition. This led to much more efficiency than ever seen in the clan since the 30's, a glory age many long-gone Toppats thought would never return. And Right and Reginald were proud of themselves for it.

"Wear those hats with pride, boys, you've earned it." Was a common praise they received. So Right did. Everyday his hat sat high on his head like it was a part of him, and he made sure to take the best care possible with it. No frays or stains or tears even after dozens, almost hundreds, of combat encounters. No matter what it always looked like it was practically mint-condition. It would take Right's gruesome and bloody death for that hat to get a single scratch on it.

"Wear those scars with pride." Was another common thing. He heard it from a lot of people in his life, from his father to other Toppats. Right had been in a lot of fights in his life, before and after he joined the clan. He had a lot of scars and bruises from them. He found them as a sign of strength, and never really bothered to hide them unless he had to for health reasons. As such there have been many times he would be spotted walking around with a black eye or two or a gash on his hand. Whenever a scar would sting he would just put a band-aid over it and leave it at that. When a band-aid wouldn't work he wouldn't bother to do anything about it, and would just suffer in silence. When he would do that to a noticeable amount, Reginald would make him take further care of whatever was bothering him. When Reginald would make him take further care of whatever was bothering him, he wouldn't bother with any further stubbornness. After all, Reginald typically knew better for him. Reginald stepping in and scolding him for his stubbornness and making him act had saved him a lot of trouble over the years, and Right truly was thankful for everything Reginald did for him. If the Toppat clan was the most important thing in his life, his boss was the 2nd most important, and the gap between the rankings was small. They were practically inseparable in so many ways, and Right cherished every moment he had with his boss.

"Wear these marks with pride, Right.~" Reginald would tease whenever he left a lovemark on Right's flesh during one of their intimate encounters. And of course, he would follow that order to the letter, treating the bruises like any other scar, much to the confusion and even disgust of some toppats. For years they were romantically involved. Some people knew, some people didn't, some thought it would mess up their judgement sooner or later, some thought it was good for their dynamic as leaders. It definitely helped for communication and understanding. They had always been incredibly close, and making their relationship go from platonic to romantic only made them function better as a team. The only secret they ever had between them was Right's name, but Reginald hadn't asked about his name since long before they even thought to become lovers all those years ago. It had been so long since anyone had ever referred to him by his real name that he didn't know anymore if he remembered it himself either. But he didn't need a name. He didn't need anything a birth certificate was needed for. Everything he would already ever need would greet him every morning when he woke up. And he couldn't be more proud of himself.

"Wear this ring with pride, Reg." He told Reginald on that wonderful night in the cockpit of the airship all those years ago, holding back tears of joy. Reginald's glove was cast over the edge of the windowsill, and in its place was an intricately crafted silver ring studded with garnets and rubies that fit perfectly onto the brunette's finger. The sky was clear and full of stars outside, the moonlight delicately cascading in through the glass. Reginald's face was blushing a deep red and glowing with happiness as he switched his gaze between Right and the ring, his other hand against Right's as it cups his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Right has a matching ring with like probably sapphires and turquoise or like some green or purple gems instead of rubies and garnets that he keeps in his pocket or something.  
> Thank you MintyFrosty on the Simphat discord for the beta read, I know you said I didn't have to thank you but I can't be bothered to remove it cuz I already typed it oops.  
> I wish this was longer but didn't wanna drag it out at the same time.  
> Might make more fics idk.


End file.
